2018 Grandol Oil 200
The 2018 Grandol Oil 200 is the season-opener of the 2018 CARCA season. It was held on Saturday, February 10, 2018. This was Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap's final CARCA race as announcers because Bob and Darrell were stuck in an ELEVATOR. Highlights Alex Blowman crash Alex crashed into the inside wall hard. Transcript Brent: And Alex Blowman crashed hard. Into the inside wall at the start of turn 1. David: Hard hit for Alex. (replay) Brent: That's good that that S.A.F.E.R. barrier was there. David: Huge impact! That looked like Kyle Carson's 2016 crash at the Bobby Carsac Memorial 200. Brent: He is okay. Edwards and McCarry crash Carl Edwards hit the inside wall while Jamie McCarry only spun. Transcript Brent: WHOAA! There go Jamie McCarry and Carl Edwards. David: Dangerous spot on the track. Brent: Caution. David: There's debris on the racetrack as well! Brent: Let's rewatch this accident! (replay) David: Looks like both made contact and sent them sideways. Brent: This is not the big one, but this is Florida. There could be a possible chance that there is a big one. The Big One Ty Drafton went into the grass, but Danicar Pontiac slid into Lake Lloyd. Jimmie Johnson and Josh Wings were also involved Transcript Brent: Trouble on the back straightaway. I think this is it, guys. David: The big one. Brent: Multiple cars involved including Ty Drafton, who spun in the grass. David: Danicar Pontiac plopped into the lake. Brent: More cars. Josh Wings and Jimmie Johnson! (replay) Brent: Watch the bright green car. Looks like Drafton spun in the grass. Danicar went through that opening and there. David: #48 and #30 went through that opening but missed the lake. (back live) Josh: Jimmie, are you okay? Jimmie: Yeah Josh! Kurt Buschtire crash Kurt crashed into the grass and lifted himself. Transcript Brent: Whoa. Kurt Buschtire into the grass. (engine sounds and crashing sounds) David: Up in the air. Brent: Caution is out and we will be back. (commercial break) Brent: We are back at the Florida International Superspeedway. (replay) David: So, we are under caution because of this. Up in the air goes Kurt Buschtire. Brent (music playing): Kurt Buschtire goes up in the air and causes 4th caution. Michael McDraftwell flips over the wall. (On-board of Kyle Buschtire) Brent: We are riding with Kyle Buschtire and a crash. David: A big crash and the catch fence on turn three is torn up. Brent: Can't tell who that is at the moment. David: Caution is out. Brent: We will be right back. (another boring commercial break) Brent: Red flag is out because of Michael McDraftwell and his massive crash. David: We identified who that car was. (replay) Brent: Wow. Austin Drafton crashes on the apron. He spins and crashes on the apron by pit road. Transcript Brent: A crash with Drafton. Austin Drafton. David: How many cautions do we have? (replay) Brent: Man! Martin Carex Jr. flips. He went over the wall and flipped end over end. Transcript Brent: And a crash. Carex. David: Caution. Brent: Slow down. David: We will be back. (yet ANOTHER very boring commercial break) Brent: We are back. (replay) David: Watch. Brent: 24 flips I count. Mark Thompson crash Pretty similar to what happened to Kurt Buschtire. Transcript Brent: WHOA! The #98. I mean the #99. Or the #66 of Mark Thompson. David: Pretty similar to what happened to Kurt earlier today. (replay shows in a bunch of angles) Finish Brent: Last time on the backstretch. McCarry leads. (cars fly by) David: They are on turn three. Brent: Here they come out of turn four. David: Here comes Kyle Buschtire in the inside with all his power! Brent: Kyle Buschtire wins the Grandol Oil 200!!! David: WOW!!! Brent: A great conclusion. (M&M's Team Radio) Kyle: (Popeye Toot) YEAH!!!! GRANDOL OIL 200! HOLY (Seal Bark)!!!!!! Adam Stevens: OH MY (Dolphin Censor) GOD! YOU DID IT! Results